


A Waiters wish

by Spiceberryred



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), BAMF Pepper Potts, Gay Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, PETER pretends to have no emotion, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Poor Peter Parker, Prostitution, Teen Peter, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but he cries alot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiceberryred/pseuds/Spiceberryred
Summary: Peter parker has had a rough life, between paying the bills and keeping his aunt safe and well, Peter grew up faster than he should've, he'd do anything to keep his aunt safe and well and by anything he means ANYTHING so what happens when Tony Stark walks into the diner where Peter works and orders a coffee and his interest spikes at the young boy.~or~Pepper becomes CEO and Peter takes her spot as not only Tonys secretary but his right hand man.





	1. Puppet master

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTION OF PROSTITUTION
> 
> Hey guys!, Thank you for reading!
> 
> The chapters will be longer i promise it's just because this is the intro :)

A lot of people described Peter Parker as secluded, a loner, uptight. The shorter than average boy had hazelnut curls, a dusting of freckles across his nose, and  black framed glasses covering his deep brown eyes.

Despite his innocent appearance Peter Parker was far from that he'd seen too much to be innocent to be free of the burdens of life.

Peter's eyes scanned the cafeteria looking around at the various groups of students conforming to their selected social groups. Peter took a bite of his Apple allowing the tangy juice to run across his tongue before swallowing, the table in front of him was surrounded by your typical jocks Flash Thompson, Harry Osborn the typical type of teens you'd expect, those whose families have power, on that same table were your typical group of foundation painted girls Liz Toomes, Gwen Stacey again those whose parents have power in society, Peter could go on with describing the individual groups of teens however, that would take all day. No. There was only one type of conformity he was interested in and that was the girl sitting at the end of his table, a mysterious girl who always had a book open, her eyes painted with mascara -which he noticed. Of course he did he was Peter Parker he knew everything about everyone, but that didn't matter not when you didn't have any friends to share that information with, if he wanted he could destroy whomever he wanted in this school like a twisted puppet master cutting his puppets strings.

But Peter wouldn't hurt anyone who didn't hurt him, he wouldn't cut any strings if the puppets played their parts.

A sharp ringing filled Peter's ears and he signed pushing his glasses up his nose,he swung his blue battered backpack over his shoulder he'd had it for about three years now May hadn't had the funds before now to get a new one she promised he could get one next year though, then again, she said that every year  but Peter didn't care he knew his aunt tried hard to keep them clothed and fed they'd gone without electricity for a week before now in order to pay the water bill, she worked herself to the bone and she was always at work whether that be her cleaning job or her job in a local newsagents, Peter hardly ever saw her these days but she always tried to get Sunday's off.

Peter loved those days he'd let her sleep in and cook her omelettes for breakfast and they'd go for a walk in the park before watching a movie later that night, she couldn't often get those days off anymore so Peter cherished them when he could, and of course Peter tries his best to help her out but his job at the café was paying barely enough to pay for food for a few days, and well after a week with no electricity May had gotten sick, with no heating and crappy food during in those cold winter months May had gotten the flu and well America doesn't exactly provide free Healthcare in his desperation Peter had turned to more....desperate means.

Peter shook those thoughts from his head now was not the time to be thinking about how he gave some strange men in a alley a blow-job for ten dollars each, knee fucking deep in snow, it was the first time he'd ever done anything like that and he wasn't sure anymore if  he'd want to be in a relationship of any sorts ever, but then again if it came to it he'd do it a million times over for May, she had, of course asked about the extra cash he shook it off and told her it was a 'Christmas bonus' or something along those lines.

Peter licked his cracked lips before hugging his chemistry folder to his chest and hunching his shoulders, he quickly walked down the corridor his feet echoing against the tiles before slipping into his class and waiting for the teacher to arrive.

Impatient, Peter began to tap his fingers relentlessly on the table when he heard a beep from his pockets, pulling out his out-dated Nokia he opened the message.

FROM: JEREMY (BOSS)

Hey, Sandy's called in sick I need you to cover her shift. See you at 5.

Groaning, Peter hit his head against his desk and slipped his phone back in his pocket he really couldn't be bothered tonight, but Peter couldn't really turn it down extra shifts meant extra money which meant May wouldn't have to work that hard this week.

The bell went before Peter knew it and he gathered his worksheets, he'd have to do his homework at the cafe it was amateur stuff anyways he finish it in minutes.


	2. A billion pound offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonys a whiny bitch, and Peter smiles alot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!, Thanks guys I've had such a great response :)   
> Here's chapter 2

Peter rubbed his hands roughly against his trousers before tying his coffee stained apron around his waist, taking a deep breath he pushed the kitchens doors opened and plastered on a fake smile, he looked around at the worn red leather booths and spotted a older looking couple sitting near the window, they eyed him before turning back to their conversation.

Peter approached them and continued to plaster on his smile, before repeating his well rehearsed line.

"Hello, my names Peter and I'll be your server today, can I get you anything?"

Peter jotted down their orders quickly before hurrying off and pouring their drink whilst posting the order through the kitchen he set them on their table along with their knives and forks for their food, they both said a thank you and Peter smiles at them kindly.

Looking at the clock Peter discovered it was only 7pm groaning internally  he looked around the booths and saw that it was getting quite busy deciding to take his break in about half an hour Peter began to help out with the tables wiping them, and serving when he was done he swiped the sweat off his forehead and collapsed into a booth.

Hitting his head against the table he signed and unfolded his chemistry homework from his back pocket before taking his pencil from his notepad and making a start.

•      •      •

Peter sat back and bit his pencil he had an idea for some kind of weapon?, If that's what you'd call it, it was supposed be a chemical that formed into webs when sprayed and allowed you to trap your attacker.

To be honest Peter thought it was quite inventive but if course you'd need something to actually spray the formula out of...

With this in mind Peter absorbed himself in the design for the shooters the sound of clinking cutlery and chatter around him.

•       •      •

TONYS POV

Tony was exhausted, like- I can't be dealing with life anymore exhausted he leaned into the back seat in one of his less flashy cars and felt his mouth stretch into a yawn, he turned his head to the window and adjusted his glasses onto his nose, looking into the streets he saw an advertisement for a trashy looking cafe up ahead, feeling his need for coffee arise he leaned forwards and tapped the divider.

He heard it slip down and Happys face turn slightly towards him his eyes never off the road.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"You love me right?" 

Raising his eyebrows Happy quipped "whatever you say boss"

"Yeah you're literally paid to say that you do so have a little more enthusiasm please?" Happy clicked his tongue in response " Sooo.., you're turning on the next right I need coffee like desperately, these meetings are really getting to me".

The car swerved to the right and pulled into a dirty looking parking lot, Happy turned the key pulling the car into a stop.

"You sure this is wise boss?, This place looks dodgy, your cars defiantly gonna get keyed"

Shrugging his shoulder Tony ran up the steps to the cafe and pushed the red rusty door fully open, adjusting his baseball cap on his eyes he looked around for an empty booth, Happy on his heels.

The place was quite busy, swaggering up to the counter he approached a bored looking 20-something year old girl who was lazily chewing her pink bubble gum.

He approached her leaning an elbow against the counter, "Hey sweetheart is there any seats around?" 

She jumped from her place against the counter and pointed towards a booth with an angsty teenager sitting scribbling something down.

"That's Peter he works here ask him to move and he will" and with that she went back to her chewing gum trance.

Gesturing to Happy to follow him he swaggered towards the booth.

He slammed his hands against the pristine white table and grinned when the boy jumped, glasses falling slightly off his nose.

His honey brown eyes met Tonys chocolate ones, Tony saw a flash of recognition in them before it was dismissed and the boy lips parted to speak.

"Yes?"

" I'm sorry buster but this is the only booth left, and I have had enough debates for one day so don't argue please? " 

The boys eyes widened slightly, before he scrambled to gather his papers.

"S-sorry sir" he scrambled "I didn't really register you were a customer ha.." The boy, Peter apparently, seemed sort of disoriented upon closer inspection the kid looked more exhausted than Tony was.

Tonys icy heart felt a rush of guilt.

"Hey, it's okay" Tonys time softened a bit "thanks for the table" the kid nodded before gesturing to his notebook.

"I may as well take your order now, my breaks over anyways"

" Ahhh" Tony clicked his tongue "can I get an Americano kid?" the teen turned towards his bodyguard " and you sir? " 

"Cappuccino" the kid smiled brightly " take a seat sirs, it won't be long I'm Peter by the way"

"We know" Happy grunted 

" Huh? " the kids eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Tony seeing this gestured to the counter behind them, "That girl told us, and your nametag does say it" Tony s lip curled upwards slightly.

"Oh haha, okay" The kid gave them one last grin (seriously how much does this kid smile) and turned away towards the kitchen doors.

Tony looked at his body guard, who looked as unimpressed as always.

"Nice kids, thought I was gonna get a whole Bunch of attitude from the way he looks" 

Happy grunted in response.

"Ahh, I do love a one sided conversation"

Happy gave his boss a glare before picking up a piece of paper with some kind of sketch on it, and were they formulas?, looking at his boss who was tapping his fingers impatiently on the table whilst gazing out the window at the night sky he decided to show him.

"Hey, Boss check this out, weird huh?" Happy placed the sketch onto the white table knowing his bosses pet hate at being handed things.

Tony picked it up and examined it closely, it looked intricate and quite clean cut for what looked like a sketch a mere idea, it's showed some kind of what Tony guessed shooter, it would work Tony could spot some flaws in it but they were only present to him and he'd accept nothing but perfection in his builds, there was a chemical formula at the top, that Tony didn't quite understand he hadn't seen that combination before but he got the gist of it, it'd be sticky he knew that much.

The Billionaires thoughts were interrupted by a tray being placed on the table and a coffee being placed in front of him, his eyes met the freckled boys from earlier his face plastered with a smile.

"Here you are sirs, one Americano and Cappuccino, could I get you anything else?"

Tony kept locking eyes with the boy, could this be his?.

"Yes actually" Tony had his glasses half way down his nose, his hands together "did you do this?".

Peter's eyes stretched comically, before snatching the paper from Tonys hands.

" so what if it is what business is it of yours?! " the kid snapped

"Woahh calm down there matey, it's impressive you're onto to something there"

" What? " Peter breathed obviously realising who he was and what the man was saying.

"I mean it's creative i don't fully understand the formula but the shooters that's some heavy stuff, say, you want a job?" 

Suddenly, Happy spat out his Cappuccino everywhere, and Tony flared at him and cleaned the liquid from his glasses.

"D-don't patronize me!" Tony was shocked the kid looked upset his eyes looked watery and his freckled cheeks were a light pink.

"Eh?" Tony was not a man for feelings, he didn't quite know how to deal with this , the boy swiped the sleeve of his black turtleneck across his eyes and clenched his jaw.

"I-im not stupid I know it wouldn't work, it was just an idea that's all, there's no need to be a dick about it. "

Tony stared at the boy, "Yes I know you're not stupid, that's why I'm offering you a job, do you really think I go around offering random little boys in diners employment"

Peter bit his lip, "no".

Tony took a card from his pocket scribbled down a number, "Here if you want a job take it, if you don't that's your loss, if you do decide to ring, make sure you speak to someone named Pepper Potts"

Peter took it into his shaking hands "okay"


	3. Of all urges, hope is the most risky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's a fucking mess but what's ne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!, Please enjoy chapter 4 is in the making
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING- MENTION OF PROSTITUTION

Now, Peter Parker wasn't known for jumping head first into things, in fact he wasn't known for jumping into anything.

But, this man's offer, Tony Starks offer, Iron mans fucking offer this, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Peter sat at the counter, where the girl chewing gum had previously been sitting, he felt light headed his legs shook he'd spent the last twenty minutes looking how much a stark internship paid and holy fuck.

He needed that money. They needed that money.

It paid almost three times as much as waiting on, and if he did this it was very unlikely he'd be sucking off some dodgy man anytime soon.

Disgusting.

But still, Peter was scared he gazed where the man and his bodyguard were currently finishing their coffees. Peter had been surprised that no one but him had recognised the man, strange but probably convenient for the Stark.

What if, this was some joke to the man?, Peter wouldn't deny that he was more intelligent than your average teen otherwise how would he be accepted at somewhere like Midtown?, he would've probably denied it, had he been attending a normal high school, but Peter's designs wouldn't work they were just a distraction for him make believes, like how others think about getting healthy or becoming a YouTuber or writing a book, Peter thought about his inventions like that.

The man seemed sincere though, he'd even given him a card, maybe he should ask May about it before ringing up she'd probably be in work though and Peter knew he'd be alone tonight as always; he appreciated the work she did though she worked hard for them and maybe if he took this she wouldn't have to work as many shifts and they could have their Sundays back.

A dinging from the doors bell caught Peters attention, he looked up only to see the two men gone, the diner was quieting down now and Peter was approaching the end of his shift, he signed before opening the counter door and approaching the table where the empty cups lays.

There was a note there attached to a 100 dollar bill.

Keep the change kid, I look forward to hearing from you-TS

Peter he couldn't accept this he wasn't a charity case then again, he kinda was he needed the money no matter how much his pride was screaming at him not to.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut before opening the kids again and collecting the leftover cups, and putting the money in the till before pocketing the change there was a whole $94 left that'd be enough to feed them for a few weeks at least.

Smiling Peter shut the register before closing up the diner for the night.

•      •       •

Peter turned the key in the lock, before moving the door handle up and down four times in order to enter their small apartment he shut the door again with a click before locking it and pulling the chain across the apartment was cold, having no one there for a few hours meant the apartment was left to become an ice box.

Shivering, Peter made his way to the refrigerator intending to eat something before bed, the opened the fridge door listening to it hum in response.

Pulling out some leftover spaghetti he thought better of it, May had most likely not eaten yet and there was practically nothing else in the house, yeah he could use the $94 shoved into his pocket but he really didn't feel like leaving the house at 11:30pm, so he slammed the door shutting his stomach grumbling in protest.

He began opening cupboards desperately searching for something since he'd not eaten anything today but an apple at lunch, on his fourth try he eyed up a ton of sweetcorn succumbing to his fate he grabbed a fork from the cabinet and opened the tin.

•     •    •

After a cold shower, and half a tin of sweetcorn Peter felt like absolute shit, he was freezing and he made his way to his bed he pulled open the covers and curled into a small ball clutching his well worn monkey plushie to his chest.

Hey, he'd had it since he was three and he still hadn't broke the habit don't judge him.

•    •    •

School was a shitty affair the next day, filled with shoulder barges and unnoteworthy comments, the one good thing about today though was that no one called in sick so he got a day off as he missed his yesterday.

Peter walked home the long way, not desperate to be there anytime soon, when the finally got to the apartment he did the whole lock routine before walking inside and throwing his bag down, he threw himself on the sofa exhausted from his lack of energy these past few days.

"What's with the sad face sweetie"

"Jesus fuck!"

Peter literally jumped a mile, he met eyes with his smiling but unimpressed aunt who was sitting on the sofa.

" Oi!, Language" she scolded, putting his hands up in surrender Peter panting heavily put a hand to his chest.

"Sorry!, I didn't expect you to be there!" 

His aunt laughed, and Peter smiled it was one of the most beautiful sounds, he aunt lifted an arm and Peter took off his glasses and placed them in his lap before moving towards her and cuddling against her chest.

Now Peter was not a touchy feely guy, but he's always up with cuddling with his aunt.

One thing about Peter was despite outside appearances he was quite childish at heart, although he had to grow up quick and knew the horrors and dangers of the world he craved comfort something he didn't get outside of home, having no friends his aunt was the only person he could confine in and he never got to see her so yeah sue him.

Peter felt a warmth spread through him as she tightened her arms around him, he'd missed her so much lately, Peter felt his eyes prickle with tears and he buried his head in her shoulder.

May noticing this, frowned "Petey baby?, what's wrong?"  
Peter let a small sob escape his lips as more traitorous tears spilled down his face at her questioning,

"I-its just i" he let out between sobs "I've missed you and i-i love you so much".

Mays heart broke at her nephews confession, she hummed to him gently carding her finger through his hair, "I love you too baby" Peter  only gripped onto her shirt tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 comment = one hug for Petey  
> 1 kudos = one nap for Tony Stark  
> 1 bookmark = one will to live for Happy


	4. Take the money and shut your mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which:  
> May is a proud queen  
> Tony Stark doesn't have time  
> Pepper is so done  
> Peter is the definition of anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!,
> 
> The last part May seem a bit off since I wrote it when I was really tired.
> 
> Don't be afraid to criticise my tired ass

Exhausted from the school day and crying his heart out on Mays shoulder Peter heaved a sign and reached into his pocket to get the crumpled business card to show May.

"Umm May?" Peter moved his face from her shoulder and met her ocean blue eyes, her arms tightened around him some more and she smiled softly down at him.

" Yeah, baby? " she said softly, Peter being the nervous wreck he was voice shook as he spoke, "Ummm, s-so b-basically, I was doing chem at w -work, and I had this idea for this w-web thingy and I drew it out on some paper b-but this man came up to my table, and a-asked nicely if i-i could move a-and cause he was a customer i said y-yes " May hummed gently in response "and basically he saw the paper and asked m-me a-about it" .

"And then what sweetie?" May carded her fingers through his mop of brown hair.

Peter took in a breath "T-then h-he offered me a j-job" May paused her fingers in Peter's hair and raised an eyebrow at him "he offered to a job?" Peter nodded his bangs falling into his eyes.  
"And did this man say who he was?" .

Peter bit his lip slightly, would she actually believe him clenching his eyes shut his words came out in a rush of word vomit.

"See that's the thing itwastonystark" May rolled her eyes at him and smirked good naturedly "I can't understand goobledy gook baby", Peters pale skin tinged with pink before composing himself, he let his eyes fall down to his lap where his hands were fidgeting and tried to not focus on Mays arm around him. "The man it was Tony Stark".

There was a long pause and Peter felt Mays arm drop from his shoulders and he felt her fingers on his chin guiding his head to face her.

Then finally, she spoke "Tony Stark?" Peter gulped and nodded on jesus, he knew she wasn't gonna believe her now look what's happened she's gonna hate him, she's gonna hate him, she's gonna ha-.

" can I see that card sweetie? " Peter placed the card in her cold palm a contrast to his warm and sweaty one, she brought it closer to her face and realization seemed to dawn on her.

Peter was not ready.

She jumped on him and tangled her arms around his waist, and she just started laughing- like hysterically Peter not knowing how to react started to laugh to awkwardly at that.

Peter felt a massive kiss being planted on his cheek and looked at May gobsmacked.

"Oh Petey!, Oh Petey baby!, I knew you could do it!, I knew you were brilliant just like your mom and dad!, your uncle Ben would be so proud"

Startled Peter uttered out a small "what?" .

May laughed a little "you know what this means Pete?, We're gonna be okay!, Oh my clever little boy!" Peter blushed at that feeling the heat rise in his cheeks.

" We're gonna be okay?, Really May you think so?! " May held him tighter "of course!, have you rang them back yet?" . 

"No..." 

" what are you waiting for go! "

•    •    •

Peppers POV

It wasn't often Pepper got a call from someone claiming Tony Stark gave them a card and specifically told them to ring her, because not only was that unprofessional but Tony wasn't that type of person he just didn't go offering jobs out to random people but now she's but a random geeky teenage boy on hold and is heading towards the lab where the genius himself was.

Tony had his hands at work with some invention, Pepper never knew what these things he worked on did and she'd rather not find out more than likely it was something for one of the Avengers.

Her platform black heels clicking down the stairway she tapped her code into the padlock, and entered the lab her eardrums assaulted with obnoxiously loud AC/DC.

"Tony"

No answer

"Tony"

No answer 

"TONY!" that got his attention the cocky billionaire turned around to face her a lazy grin on his aged but still attractive face. 

"Hey, Pep what's up?" He said wiping his oil covered hands on jeans that probably cost more than Peppers house.

" Don't what's up me!, How come i have a anxious mess of a teenage boy on the line claiming you have him a card and a job offer? " 

Tony looked surprised for a moment, like he'd thought the kid wouldn't have rang him back.

"His name Peter by any chance?"

Pepper have him a look her perfectly shaped eyebrows raised.

"Yes" she gritted her teeth

"FRIDAY transfer the kids call over to me" 

"Yes sir, connecting to the CEO office phoneline" the AI declared that

Tony nodded to get and she took that as a signal to leave, she'd never understand that man she didn't know why she even tried.

•    •    •

Peter's POV 

Peter was terrified he hated making phone calls always afraid he'd sound too young, or the receiver of the call would hear his breathing down the phone but this wasn't just any call oh no.

He was phoning Pepper Potts

Peppers Potts of Stark industries, the Pepper Potts show worked so hard to improve Tony Starks public image, the Pepper Potts who never showed a crack of emotion even in the worse times.

Yep, she was gonna eat Peter alive.

She actually turned out to be okay, a bit off confused almost but that was to be expected considering Peter had rang up like "hey Tony Stark gave me his card he wants me to work with him".

To be honest Peter was surprised she didn't hang up on him straight away.

But now he was having a conversation with Tony Stark, over the phone THE Tony Stark and yes Peter knew that he'd already held a conversation with that man but this was so much different much more personal in a sense.

Peter heard a few bleeps down the line as the phone connected, before a raspy voice spoke down the receiver.

" Hello, Tony Stark speaking" 

Peter jumped surprised he knew Tony Stark was talking with him but never in his wildest dreams could be have hoped for this, his eleven year old self would be on cloud nine.

"U-umm Hello?, Mr Stark?" Peter cringed at his voice shaking , he sounded like a fucking seven year old.

"Hey,kid listen I'm guessing you want to take me up on my offer then?"

" umm, ye-" Tony cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Of course you do, anyways so be here tomorrow 5pm, reception should tell you where to go"

" Oh...um okay" he stuttered

"Okay kid, dress smart, be polite, keep you angst at home all that jazz, and you'll get along just fine here"

" yes, sir don't worry " Peter replied politely as if to emphasise his point.

"Yep, I don't have a lot of time to spare speaking to acne riddled teens so imma leave you here"

"I don't have ac-"

"Toodles" the line cut off leaving Peter with the droning of the line he pressed the phone down on to its holder and clenched his eyes.

"Well fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy :))


	5. Repressed memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which  
> Peter is a mess  
> That's literally it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!, I really enjoyed writing this chapter!  
> It just seemed to flow which is the best feeling.

Peter was a nervous wreck all throughout the school day, but hey what's new?, he couldn't sleep the night before so he was exhausted with bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess his general disposition just screamed 'kill me' yep Peter had really perfected first impressions.

He hadn't be able to eat dinner the night before or breakfast this morning nor lunch, so he was drowsy from that too, not that he'd be able to keep any food down anyways Peter was kinda in that state where you don't realise you're hungry anymore till you actually eat which wasn't healthy but benefited him at the moment.

Peter shivered in the cold apartment the heating still off from the previous week, but maybe, just maybe this job could change that for him and May. Peter looked into his full body length mirror and signed he looked a mess and he couldn't decide what to wear, considering he didn't own many smart clothes him and May never went out anywhere formal and their jobs didn't entail wearing a shirt and tie.

Reluctantly, Peter walked into Mays room -Uncle Bens old room, it'd been about three years since uncle Ben had been shot, shot because of him, he tried not to think about that day maybe one day he'd be at a place where he could sit down and grieve but not at the moment he needed to focus on work and his education he didn't have time he needed to provide for May, he owed Ben that much.

Peter opened the cheap wood closet that was hanging by its hinges, Peter had to take a step back as the smell overwhelmed him he felt his eyes prickle with tears as the scent of his uncle Ben brought back a thousand memories he wasn't sure if he wanted to forget or not, part of him clung to the memories like a lifeline, after all they were one of the only things he had left of Ben, however another part of him - a much bigger part wanted to forget wanted to repress the memories of parents evenings, road trips, and lazy sundays. 

Peter felt an ache in his chest that he hadn't allowed to be there for a while taking and deep breath to calm himself, Peter set to searching for a tie that'd match the black shirt he'd picked out.

Whilst searching for one, one of the cost hangers fell from the top of the wardrobe causing a jacket to fall in a heap on the ground. Peter picked it up, it was a brown leather jacket, Peter knew it well, his uncle would always wear it almost every day he just wasn't wearing it that night having to go out in a rush to find Peter.

He wished he hadn't left now, wished he hadn't been so petty and selfish, god, it was such a stupid argument so irrelevant all he wanted was to go to the cinema with a friendship group that wouldn't even give him the time of day but he'd still followed them around like a lost dog. Peter had been upset when May had said he couldn't go that they simply couldn't afford it at this time, Peter was upset because the group had never invited him to an outing with them before and he'd thought they'd finally started treating him as an equal he just wanted to impress them so much.

Peter wished he wasn't so pathetic wished his own selfish agenda hadn't cost his uncle his life.

After getting into an argument with May about how he was 'never like the other kids ' never got the shoes that were currently in trend, or a smart phone how they were stopping him from having friends by not providing him with these things, Peter didn't care about stuff like that anymore, society is too materialistic anyways.

Anyway, Peter had stormed out of their small apartment crying his eyes and face red with tears, his aunt and uncle had given him an hour to get home, and when he didn't return a hour later his uncle Ben went out to look for him worried that his nephew wouldn't be safe at that time of night in the busy streets of Queens.

Uncle Ben hadn't found Peter that night he'd died not knowing if his nephew was safe, Peter had came across the crime scene having calmed down and was walking home to apologise.

He never went to the cinema.

Peter picked up the jacket and held it to his nose breathing in the scent of the jacket as he had done so many times before when he was younger, Peter grabbed his tie and shut the closet shutting away the memories along with it, but Peter couldn't bring himself to hang the jacket back up on the hangers instead, Peter hooked the tie around his neck tying a Windsor knot, pulling his collar down Peter slid the jacket on his shoulders it hung off them Peter being so small and skinny but he felt safe maybe his uncle Ben would be proud of him today May said he would've.

He needed his uncle's support today, and so he allowed the jacket to drape over him the scent of his uncle Ben heavy on his nostrils.

It made him remember a simpler time, he remembered walking home from a trick or treating with his uncle Ben, he'd gone as someone from the Breakfast club, the delinquent it was one of Ben's favourite movies and whatever Ben liked Peter liked he was around six and it was a cold October night, he remembered shivering a cherry lollipop in his mouth, his uncle Ben looked down at him fondly, before shrugging off his leather jacket and wrapping it around him, Peter engulfed in his uncle's warmth Peter had felt himself being scooped up in his uncle's arms a kiss being pressed to his forehead and a whisper of "it's okay baby, Uncle Bennys here" Peter fell asleep before they even got home.

Peter was ready for this, he was gonna make Ben proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 kudos gives Peter a hug  
> 1 comment gives Peter advice :p
> 
> Seriously tho guys it's much appreciated


	6. State your business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which  
> Pepper is a queen  
> Happy takes security too far  
> And Peter is as always anxious :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> This one was really hard to write for me I don't know why it isn't that interesting either but the next chapter is a turning point in the fic

Peter was not ready for this, you know what they said about butterflies in your stomach?, Well yeah Peter felt as if a thousand birds were instead of his stomach instead, whatever it was it certainly wasn't as sweet and delicate as butterflies.

He was on his way for his first day at work at the one and only Stark Industries, Peter was told to go to reception there and he'd receive further instructions but Peter didn't even know what his job would be.

Stark hadn't been clear on that.

The rumbling of the bus calmed him a little and Peter shut his eyes and tried to focus on other things, but today hadn't been a good day and well Peter wasn't doing so well.

He pulled his uncle's leather jacket closer around him and basked in the comfort it gave home, relaxing from the smell of his uncle's cologne.

Then all of a sudden the bus came to a stop and hurled Peter slightly forward forcing him to peel his eyes open.

'well shit there was no going back now'

Peter pushed through the crowd exiting the bus, mumbling a quick 'thank you ' to the driver , he began to walk the two blocks to the tower.

By God this shit was huge.

Peter took a moment to admire the astonishing building, his clothes sticking to his back from his slightly damp skin from the power -walk  over here he took in the sight of it, it was impressive to say the least he couldn't, he refused to believe he was going to work at a place like this.

God, the butterfly effect must be real though Peter, what if he never took that shift that night, what if he'd done his chemistry homework later that evening?, What is that girl didn't get sick?, what if Tony Stark hadn't had so many meetings that day?, what if Tony Stark never noticed the diner?, What if Peter hadn't forgotten that paper?. 

There was so many things that could've been different, and Peter would've never known the chance he'd missed.

He took a deep breath, and took a long stride towards the tower the automatic doors welcoming him, as soon as he walked through the door Peter heard a beep, looking upwards toward the sound Peter saw a screen with an x-ray of him on it.

Well shit...

He was okay to go forward apparently until he was stopped by a security guard, the man was big and intimidating which is what you'd expect from a security guard Peter guessed he has what looked like black shaved hair and thick eyebrows.

Not the prettiest man then.

"what's your name, State your businesse" the man demanded, leaving no room for pleasantries .

" My names Peter Parker and I Umm, I was told to go to reception at 5 to receive further details about a job, I don't really know much else.." Peter pursed his lips the security guard nodded before gesturing to a woman behind him to keep and eye on Peter whilst he strided to reception.

Peter nervously pulled the collar around his neck, the air conditioned air doing nothing for the clinging of his clothing to his sweaty skin.

The woman kept her eyes on him staring him down almost, 'is this really necessary? ' Peter thought 'what are they keeping here?'.

The man returned and nodded to the woman, who let her gaze  
wander elsewhere.

"Be on your way then" the guard said his gruff tone doing nothing to help soothe Peter's anxiety.

Peter hurried along quickly before the man could change his mind, whilst the security guard moved onto intimidating the next poor soul.

It took him a full eleven minutes to find reception, which really should've been made more obvious in Peter's opinion, once he got there, there was no queue and only one or two people sitting in the lounge chairs, Peter approached the red headed woman at the desk, who was typing away on her computer.

Peter coughed lightly and her green eyes met his, she smiled gently.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" She asked sweetly but it sounded rehearsed Peter would know.

"Umm, I'm here for a job actually, I was told to come here at 5ish for further instructions" Peter bit the inside of his cheek scared he gotten it wrong.

" Ahh, okay what's your name sweetie? "

"Peter Parker" she typed something in record time into her computer.

"Okay Peter!, Pepper Potts wants to see you now she's on her way, and you'll need this"

She passed him a security badge which had his school ID on it, eww Peter hated that photo.

He pinned it to his chest, and thanked her before sitting next to the water cooler.

Tapping, his foot Peter waited for Miss.Potts, his anxiety growing by the second.

And when she came damn you knew.

The first thing Peter heard was the clicking of heels the kind of sound which you associate with a teacher coming down the hall, and when she walked in Peter watched with awe her presence basically said 'I could tear you apart in 2.8 seconds' her high ponytail swishing around her, her outfit although professional, looked well if Peter was straight hot, even though there was nothing done to give that impression, she held tightly to a clipboard which was against her chest and she had a black pen clutched in her manicured French tip nails.

She something to the receptionist who said something back and pointed at Peter.

The woman moved towards him like a predator would it's prey.

"Peter parker"

And fuck she smelled like vanilla.

"Y-yes" maintaining a strict persona the women gestured towards the hall.

"Follow me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are great!!


	7. Game changer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which...  
> Pepper is a queen  
> Peter is a mess   
> And Tony can't do anything himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> The story's gonna change dramatically from here and possibly get darker, hence the title chapter game changer.

Peter curled his sleeves around his hands following the woman like a lost puppy, his black trainers scuffing along the tiled hallway.

The woman paused in her steps, almost making Peter bump into her and dug out a key from her blazer pocket approaching a door she tuned the key in the lock hearing it click she opened the door holding it open for Peter.

"After you"

•     •     •

Peter walked into the office and took it in, there was numerous bits and bobs around the office pictures lining the walls and a massive window behind the desk which was in the centre of the room, you could see the city through it, Peter imagined it looked quite pretty at night.

The woman passed by Peter not at all looking in his direction, her heels clicking along with her she gestured to the chair in front of her desk as she say behind it and moved her office chair forward.

Peter sat on the armchair sinking into the brown leather, Mrs.Potts seemed to ignore him for a while whilst shuffling around with some sheets, when it seemed she had found what she was looking for she made eyes contact with Peter and smiled slightly.

"Okay, so Mr.Parker, it is my understanding you are here for a job correct?"

Peter started at hearing her speak it surprised him since she'd been so quite this entire time.

"Umm y-yes? Well I think s-so Mr.Stark wasn't really clear..." He stuttered, the woman nodded not looking surprised.

"Yes, well he has a tendency to do that, however I am pretty sure thats why he's sent you to me" she paused smacking her lips together and leaning back in her chair slightly "I have to say Mr.Parker i was impressed with how Mr.Stark reacted to your work, he doesn't act like that very often, neither does he ever give out his card"

Peter furrowed his eyebrows confused, this was weird hella weird, he didn't understand why would Tony Stark Iron man, want him?, Peter was almost 100% sure there were smarter kids than him at Midtown alone nevermind across New York, surely Mr.Stark had people approaching him all the time with business ideas and prospects why would he pick him?.

Was it pity?, No Peter doubted that he'd seen in the news Mr.Stark visiting orphanages and helping out in Africa or wherever was in need.

"Why?" Peter felt himself uttering before he could stop himself why him?. Pepper raised a perfect blonde eyebrow "Why what?, Why doesn't he give out his card?"

" No, no not that just  - Why me?, I mean no disrespect miss but if he doesn't give his card to big companies or esteemed scientists then why some random kid in a diner? "

Pepper looked at him and signed, "I was asking myself the same thing, apparently your 'special' he said there was something about you and your work that was so unique" she shuffled through some card on her desk, " i have to say the job he has for you some people would work for years climbing the ladder before they got to this position, and the majority wouldn't even get this job at the end of it all, I myself have had this responsibility and I have to say if you shoot it down you don't have to explain yourself here " 

She handed him a piece of light blue card, upon was handwriting that  was scruffy but somehow neat at the same time it read.

Pep for Peter Parker.

Secretary position, (basically the position that opened when you left me D: ) I think he  has potential, tell him if transport etc. Is an issue for him he can accommodate here, however if he denies that tell him we can sort something.

Also,  
I want him to help me in the lab from time to time i can't let his brilliance go to waste :))

Boss

Peter's eyes widened and his mouth gaped, when Peter looked online for how much a Stark job payed he was looking at internships you know the ones they give smart teenagers, yep those, and that would pay enough for him and May to get by but but this?.

"T-there must be some mistake" 

" Mr.Parker I understand this may be alot to take in but this offer is very real"

Was it worth it?, Peter could drop out of school with this job if he wanted, Peter knew it'd be a lot of work but maybe just maybe. 

Maybe May wouldn't have to work anymore.

"H-how much does it pay the job I mean?, How many days would I be working?"

Pepper clicked her tongue and made a thoughtful expression "Well since there isn't an official title to your job the pay May be different but I can tell you the Secretary job would pay about $400  a week taking your age into account it'd be a lot more if your were older, but with the lab work you'll be doing it'll probably be more like $600" 

There was a long pause and Peter felt his eyes prickle and he left out a shuddering gasp, he began to sob big heaving sobs as the tears trailed down his cheeks leaving red streaks in their wake.

The light blue card fell to the floor with all his shaking and Peter covered his eyes with his hands yes, he was aware he was embarrassing himself in front of this woman but he couldn't stop, his chest felt tight and he heaved a breath when he felt smooth hands move his from his eyes.

"Hey, hey look at me sweetie" Peter unclaimed his eyes letting out a shuddering breath, before his red eyes met blue "it's okay darling it's a lot to take in I know honey"

Peter let out a cry, they wouldn't starve anymore, they wouldn't shiver with cold every night he could take a hot shower, and May wouldn't have to work she could sleep and he could study for school instead of working unreasonable hours.

Pepper wrapped her arms around him.

He could support May now, he owed it to Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are adored guys and gals :))


	8. Intrusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter is tired  
> Pepper is suspicious   
> And Happy isn't happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys jeez!, I'm sorry this took so long to update I've had maths exams on and I have mocks week this well yikes!
> 
> This chapter needs a better name
> 
> Goodbye for now my darlings xx

Peter eventually calmed down even though his cheeks were constantly flushed in red from how he'd embarrassed himself in front of this woman.

Pepper had taken the seat next to him instead of behind her desk Peter felt less intimated this way it was less formal however, it constantly reminded Peter of his breakdown prior.

"Peter?, Is it okay if I ask you a rather personal question you don't have to answer if you don't want to?" Peter looked up at her her blue orbs meeting his red tinged chocolate ones.

hiccuping, and speaking softly Peter replied "O-okay".

"Do you have anxiety Peter?" Peter looked up at her and gulped did he have anxiety?, He didn't want to just assume because he hadn't had a diagnosis since him and May couldn't even afford a doctor when they were deathly ill never mind something as- insignificant as this, however May was pretty sure if not 100% sure that he had some form of it he just hadn't been diagnosed yet, he'd been an anxious mess since he was a barley past being a baby maybe it was just his dispostion?.

There was a part of Peter that wanted to come off as aggressive towards her scream and shout at her for even thinking such as thing about him but he found he couldn't this wasn't school and he'd just practically had a panic attack on this womans shoulder even if Peter did lie to her she probably wouldn't believe him he trusted her to say the least.

"I d-don't really know?" He squeaked

" Hmm? " Miss.Potts looked at him weirdly as if to say 'how the fuck do you not know?'.

"I-i well I haven't ever been diagnosed with anything officially I mean.. May, m-my aunt she thinks I do but I've never been to the doctors.."

" Okay, may i ask why? " no..no she may fucking not what was this an interrogation? anyways, there was only one reason Peter wouldn't have gone to the doctors and that was of course money, Peter reckoned she knew it too but just wanted to push his button s.

Peter growled "No, I'd rather no answer that if it's okay with you" Peter decided not to add the silent bitch at the end.

Pepper out her hands up defensively, "and that's perfectly okay" she fiddled around with her clipboard slightly.

"Okay so we need to discuss working days and training of course, you'll need to sign some things contracts of the sort saying you won't discuss anything outside of this building"

Peter nodded that made sense.

"Could you possibly fill out this form for me Mr.Parker?, It's just some information we need"

Taking the clipboard off her Peter clutched the pen in his hand.

Name:   
Age:  
Gender:

'easy enough' 

Peter Benjamin Parker  
15  
Male 

DOB:  
CURRENT/PREVIOUS EDUCATION AND/OR EMPLOYMENT:  
ADDRESS: 

Peter quickly sketched in his date of birth and address before putting in the name of the diner and Midtown.

SEXUALITY:  
ARE YOU CURRENTLY IN ANY RELATIONSHIPS?:  
PLEASE STATE ANY HEALTH ISSUES BELOW:  
NEXT OF KIN:

well... This got personal real quick why the fuck do they need this stuff?.

Homosexual  
None  
None  
May Parker

Then there was a whole section on legal parent and guardian shit which Peter totally skipped over.

Handing the clipboard to Pepper she grasped it into her manicured hands, and stuck out one to Peter.

"Welcome aboard Mr.Parker"

Peter grasped her hand firmly and nodded he smiled at her.

"Okay!, Peter you need to go to a Mr.Hogans office he prefers being called Happy though, he's the head of security he'll get your badge and contract sorted I'm looking forward to working with you Peter. 

And with that she got up and opened the door for him gesturing for him to leave.

Peter left the office and leaned against the wall he took a breath 'holy fuck' he thought.

That was quite a ride, between his breakdown and shouting at the woman Peter thought he'd made a terrible first impression, but then again her personality almost switched as much as his during the interview there was her starting off and cold and professional and it ending with her being overly concerned about his mental state.

Taking a deep breath Peter headed to reception and asked kindly where Mr.Hogans office was being directed towards it Peter walked to the room and knocked on the door looking at his watch Peter now saw it was 7pm he hoped he'd be leaving before the  last bus at 11 otherwise he was walking a few miles home.

•    •    •

Peter recognised Happy Hogan immediately as the man who accompanied Mr.Stark to the diner he didn't speak to Peter much just kind of grunted and nodded at him.

He didn't think Happy liked him very much, he was no where near as friendly as Pepper however, he did hand Peter his badge with a nod and a 'congratulations kid'.

Peter wasn't used to this.

•    •    •

It was way past 11 o'clock when he arrived back to the apartment he only just made the last bus, before he left Peter was given some leaflets on what training he'd be going through etc.

Apparently, he'd need to know how to shoot.

They really took security to the next level there, he'd be starting real work a few weeks from now when his training was complete and he'd gotten the gist of the job, which meant he wouldn't be payed for a few more weeks.

Which meant he had to work at the diner when he could still.

It was a shame Peter was hoping he could leave that job behind him.

Turning the key in the lock with a click Peter stumbled tiredly into the apartment heaving a sigh he once again searched the cupboards for something to eat.

Finding a can of tinned pear halves that had been there for a few months now, Peter sat on the sofa and jabbed his fork into the can.

Closing his eyes as he chewed Peter thought about what he could be eating a few months from now.

He could eat a proper meal, with veg and meat and he wouldn't be malnourished, May would be with him and they could eat as a family, as small as it was.

Shivering from cold, Peter placed the can on the beat up coffee table and curled up on the sofa, allowing sleep to take hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are adored sweeties!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated :))


End file.
